CPR
by em38
Summary: James tricked Lily into giving him CPR. What happens when they end up in detention together? James/Lily! Please Read and Review! All comments appreciated! Rating to be safe.


Summary: James tricked Lily into giving him CPR. What happens when they end up in detention together? James/Lily! Please Read and Review! All comments appreciated!

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter World doesn't belong to me—much as I wish it did!

CPR

The Quidditch Cup had just ended and Gryffindor was celebrating in their Common Room. The party was raucous and many were already drunk on firewhiskey. Suddenly, the Quidditch Captain, the Star Chaser, the Most Eligible Bachelor at Hogwarts (besides Sirius)—James Potter—stopped breathing and fainted on the ground. The entire female population in the room went hysterical. Except one…who rolled her eyes and sighed.

Only Lily was levelheaded. "Can't any of you do CPR?" She was met with blank faces. Lily sighed, of all the people to perform CPR on! She cursed her muggle-ness. "Fine, everybody make room around Potter so I can sit down." The entire common room circled around to watch.

Lilly took James' shirt off. The guys whooped. The girls gasped and sighed –then glared at Lily. Lily ignored them all. Lily rested her head against his chest. It was warm, strong and muscle-bound. Lily flushed as warm blood rushed to her cheeks. 'Now is not the time," she thought. No breathing.

Next, check for pulse—she felt a flutter but ignored it. Next, mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. The room was getting hotter. Lily gently placed her mouth on his and breathed. His lips were warm, soft and perfect. Lily's lips lingered on his a moment longer than necessary.

Lily prepared to do the chest compressions when James sat up. "Evans, you've given me the kiss of my life—correction, the kiss _of_ life." The blood drained from Lily's face as she stared at James disbelievingly. "Of all things…" she stuttered. She regained control of herself "YOU PERVERT!" …almost. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! I don't care if you're a stupid egotistical jerk! You have NO RIGHT WHATSOEVER to do that. As Head Girl, I give you detention for the rest of the weekends in the school year!" James smiled, not missing a beat. "As Head BOY, I give you the same detentions…with me."

Lily stared at him. "You can't- I'm through with you!" she yelled, angry that he had turned the punishment against her. She stomped up to her dormitory and stayed there for the rest of the evening. James merely smirked and high-fived Sirius. "We never were together, love."

Next Weekend in Detention…

Lily was already sitting, writing lines, when James swaggered into the empty classroom—five minutes late. "You're late." "I realized that." "Sit and write; I will not trick girls into kissing my stupid, egotistic, repulsing self." James stared at her blankly. Lily glared at him; "Look Potter, Professor McGonagall said I could choose what you write, now sit. I SAID SIT!" With that, she flipped her hair and began writing. James sighed and began to write.

An Hour Later…

James wasn't making much headway. He kept staring at her, drooling. Lily, sensing his eyes, tensed—"Potter, stop perving me." James was offended; "I'm not perv-" then stopped when he realized it was true. "It's not like I can resist, after you kissed me last week." "In your dreams, Potter." "In _your_ dreams _Mrs._ Potter," returned James with a grin. Lily huffed, her face turning a furious red. "Say that again." "Okay, Mrs. Pott-" James was cut off as she slapped him. "Go back to your lines, only add stuck-up, perverted, gruesome and obscene to your list."

James stared at Lily as she worked herself back into her usual icy calm—she was extremely gorgeous, angry or not. On impulse, James grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Oh" said Lily before expertly returning the kiss. One of his hands toyed with her long, red hair and he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She put her hands in his hair to bring him even closer to her. He nibbled her lower lip and she groaned. Lily's blood rushed as he kissed his way down her neck.

Suddenly, Lily pushed James away and slapped him hard—again. James froze, wondering what he'd done wrong when everything had been going so well. "Potter!" James looked up at an enraged Lily. "Why'd you kiss me?" "What?! You were kissing me back!" James protested… "and quite well," he added as an afterthought. "I DIDN'T KISS YOU BACK YOU PERVERT!" screamed Lily, looking eerily similar to Bellatrix.

James was determined though. "You did kiss me back, want me to prove it?" Lily's eyes widened, "Wha-? No, I mean, what the he-" James' lips crashed down on hers once more—erasing all thoughts of defiance. Lily responded with enthusiasm. He maneuvered her towards the wall and he was soon pressed against her body, kissing her with a passion. She kissed back with equal fervor.

The classroom burst open as McGonagall stormed in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them. Then, her usually tight lips broke into a genuine smile. "Finally!" she exclaimed, running off to gossip with Dumbledore.

Lily and James broke apart breathlessly and stared at the spot McGonagall had disappeared from. "Wow," said James, impressed. "I've never seen her smile like that!" Lily blushed; "I guess I _was_ kissing you back…" she said, grudgingly, not looking at him. "Lily," said James with an intense and focused look that she had never seen on him. "James…" "Let me speak. I've loved you since that day on the train and I know I seem like an immature berk most of the time but it's coz I'm nervous around you…yeah." he said awkwardly, his hand in his hair. Lily was touched at the sincerity in his voice—sincerity that had never been there before…or that she had never noticed before. "Lily," he said softly, hesitantly, looking into her eyes, "Go out with me?" Lily swallowed, her voice stuck in her throat. As she tried to speak, and couldn't, James looked away, devastated. "Sorry," he said dejectedly, "I didn't mean-" "Ye-es." she finally managed.

"Yes?" repeated James, amazed at his luck. She blushed and looked down at her feet. Then, suddenly, James burst into a grin and randomly swung her around in the air. "What was that for?" "I wanted to touch you." Lily slapped him—resulting in an indignant James. "What was that for?" "You made me dizzy…and I wanted to touch you, too" said Lily, embarrassedly. "_You_ make _me_ dizzy, Lils" smiled James endearingly.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "So, about detention, do I still have to serve it?" "What!? You're ditching me?!" joked James. "I'll free you from the obligation if you free me." "Deal," said Lily. "Seal it with a kiss," she added cheekily. James didn't hesitate. When they broke apart, he was smirking.

"You know," he joked, "I think if you keep this up, I'll need CPR again…from lack of oxygen." Lily hit him lightly. "Maybe next time I won't save you." James smirked; "You will, I'm too hot to lose." Lily smiled 'too right—but I'm still hotter." "I'll agree wit that…" and his lips met hers again—at which point Sirius, Remus and Alice burst in. "Whoo! Go Prongs!" "What the f--- Lily?"

The two broke apart, blushing, still clinging to each other. James grinned. "Introducing my new girlfriend…the beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, hot, sexy, _Lilyflower_." Lily slapped him playfully. "I'm not a prize, _Jamsie_." "That's right, you're not—you're a trophy," he joked. Lily lightly smacked him again while the others stared, amazed, at the change in the relationship of the two. Remus was the only coherent—"How?" James smiled: "oh, it all began with a little CPR."

El Fin.


End file.
